I Wonder
by sofiaaf
Summary: Also know as 'The Cinnamon Stick'. Humans find the oddest things tasty, yet there is one that intrigues Sebastian the most. Agni might be just the perfect human to help him understand that.


Warning: Some playing with religious objects, might hurt some sensitive soul. Consider yourself warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own these character nor the anime they were taken from.

* * *

><p>Sebastian Michaelis always wondered how good did cinnamon stick tasted to the humans. He knew all about it being aphrodisiac and intense, and it did taste interesting, but he knew the mortals perceived it differently. When he wasn't working or saving kitties, Sebastian would lie on his bed and try to recreate whatever description his young master tried to offer him, those would strangely only make him think of unicorns and school-boys' literature. He was a demon, and thus needed something more intense and interesting to sink his mental teeth on... something more adult, or at least more dangerous.<p>

Back against the soft cover and eyes on the white ceiling, he would be surprised at his own tongue twirling inside his own mouth, imagining how it would adjust to the foreign object. His thoughts would go as far as imagining how the thing would get impossibly big and thick... enough to force him to try to find a constant way of swallowing his own saliva, not to drown on it. How would it be... to have such a thing down his throat? He wondered for a long time... Now he had one, with filling. At that moment, he knew that everything those mortals said was as far from the truth as he was from having the biggest orgasm of his last decades. He had to admit, for once, the humans were right about tastes.

"Aaaaaaaaah Shebustian!" Apparently, his Indian companion was more eager than him in sampling the blissful taste of release.

There was something in what Agni said, which might have had something to do with keeping on sucking him while he stated his pleasure, that finally finished it for him too and he offered his most treasured gift to that faithful friend of his. Feeling the human's hungry mouth sucking every last drop of his bitter old sperm, the demon felt like he needed to compensate the other's good job, and gave him one more shot, and yet another one, until the other's nose and mouth weren't enough to store all of his repressed tension. Even so, he didn't complain, silently thanking him for all that delicious attention. Truth be told, poor Agni needed more love. His master was something close to Ciel in understanding the needs of his servants. Which meant that, would he have his way, they would all be castrated for the excuse of better serving their purposes. Of course the prince wasn't half as extreme as his little friend was, but he still thought that the nice giant had nothing close to a sex drive and took only pleasure in his prince's satisfied smile. Not that he didn't, but it was a very different kind of 'satisfied smile' that he craved for.

Suddenly pitying his companion more than himself, Sebastian decided to keep on with his playing, trying to bite out those two adorable cinnamon buttons on the other man's chest. Trailing his way up with a lazy swollen tongue, he couldn't have enough of how incredibly soft that hard-working man's skin was. He would have never said that it was so marvelously tender and delicate, as it always looked firm, thick and overworked. It had to be a sin to have such a deceiving body.

Agni's nipples were strangely hard, but it might also had been because of his previous teasing... that involved piercing them with his wild teeth until they bled, which would also explain the fact that they were way darker than before.

With a free hand, the black butler started to analyze the submissive man's rear entrance, just to make sure it was in proper condition to be visited. Its condition was more than good, but too tight to have him firsthand. His eyes left those of the other, just for some seconds, enough time for him to try and find something more to play with, and get Agni ready for his little monster who was eager to make itself welcome in yet another unexplored exotic land. This time, England would NOT take India.

"My prince, forgive me..." It was the first time since that little tension release of theirs started, that he saw a shadow of regret passing over Agni's self, he made a mental note to congratulate him in taking that much time with it. There was obviously something going on between him and his dear prince, even if only in his dirty mind.

Already forgotten on the floor, was a small wooden cross that Ciel forced him to keep over his bedside table, a little joke they both enjoyed, for very different reasons. Seeing his mate in such a position, suffering from so much guilt, he spoke the only thing that he thought fitted, before hammering forth, inside the hidden virgin caves of the mysterious Indian's mortal body, with that seemingly innocent religious object.

"Amen."


End file.
